Dentists frequently administer dental restorations to their human patients, such as when human patients have cavities or other conditions that require tooth restoration. Any tooth of a human patient, regardless of mouth position, is susceptible to decay or other conditions that may necessitate a restoration. Human patients have two types of teeth: anterior teeth which include incisors and canine teeth, and posterior teeth which include premolars and molars, and a given patient may need a restoration procedure for any of his/her anterior and/or posterior teeth.
Typically, restoration procedures involve the use of dental composite resins which include various types of synthetic resins that may be composed of Bis-GMA and/or other dimetracrylate monomers (e.g., TEGMA, UDMA, HDDMA), a filler material, and a photoinitiator. To administer a restoration procedure, a dentist typically uses various products or instruments including matrix systems, which consist of metal or plastic matrices, wedges, and 0.2-0.3 g unit dose compules filled with a composite resin that may be dispensed using a dispensing gun.
It is well known that anterior teeth have shapes, sizes (e.g., heights, radii), and contours that are different from those of posterior teeth. It is also well known that the location, size, and shapes of the decayed surfaces that require restoration differ between anterior and posterior teeth. These differences among the tooth types necessitate the presence of two separate systems and methods to restore them.
Thus, existing products and instruments that are used to facilitate restoration of posterior teeth cannot also be used to facilitate restoration of anterior teeth (and vice-versa). U.S. Pat. No. 9,149,343 (“the '343 Patent”) discloses an example of such an instrument that is specific in its design to restore posterior teeth. The instrument disclosed therein has a curved wedge body and a matrix that is fixed to the wedge body. The wedge body has a bow shape that completely bends the x-axis (or length axis), and the matrix has a first bow shape along the x-axis and a second bow shape along the y-axis (perpendicular to the x-axis). The wedge body and the matrix band are thus shaped to wrap around the radius of a posterior tooth to be restored in a manner that properly seals the cavitation during the restoration process, which in turn reduces excess resin material, thereby reducing finishing time and preventing the negative consequences (e.g., stains, accumulation of excess plaque) associated with excess resin material, which not only causes early restoration failure but may also lead to gingival inflammation. However, while this said posterior instrument is well-suited for facilitating the restoration of posterior teeth, the instrument cannot be used to facilitate satisfactory restoration of anterior teeth. Because of the instrument's entirely bow shaped x-axis, the wedge body and the matrix will not be properly positioned relative to an anterior tooth (to be restored), which is narrower, has a less convex contour, and has a smaller radius than posterior teeth. Additionally, the shape, size, and contour of the metal matrix band fixed to the wedge are not suitable to produce a valid restoration in the anterior region. This is due to the differently shaped contact points between anterior and posterior teeth. Posterior teeth contact one another in a shape that resembles an oval, with the long portion in the x-axis and the shorter portion in the y-axis. Anterior teeth, with their different shapes and orientation in the oral cavity, have contacts that resemble an oval, but perpendicular to those of posterior teeth, where the long portion lies in the y-axis and the shorter portion lies in the x-axis. As such, the wedge body and the matrix from this posterior-focused system will not create the necessary contact points between the anterior tooth to be restored and a tooth adjacent thereto, and would instead only produce excess resin material associated with the negative consequences described above, and create an unconscionable amount of finishing and refinement necessary to create a restoration falling within the standards of care.
Moreover, existing products and instruments that are used in restoration procedures are generally designed and equipped to facilitate restoration of posterior teeth, as patients are generally more prone to needing restoration to their posterior teeth. Additionally, some existing products that are used in restoration procedures to both posterior and anterior teeth have shortcomings. Further, designs of existing posterior matrix systems have shortcomings.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for advanced products and instruments, including dental wedges and matrix bands, that are better designed and more suited for restoration procedures to both posterior and anterior teeth.